No Thanks To Richard
by Catherine or Cate
Summary: COMPLETE AU ONESHOT Post War. CWHG. Charlie and Hermione are forced to meet up in less than ideal circumstances years after Voldemort's defeat. This is the story of thier relationship. WARNING! Lemons! Has M rating for a reason Little Folk.


III

The Usual Disclaimer – JKR owns anything you recognise, I own the rest.

III

No Thanks to Richard

III

Charlie Weasley wasn't the man everyone thought he was. Sure, he loved dragons and worked with them for a time but that was it. He had moved on to bigger and better things, with more pay, if that was even possible. No-one he knew had any idea to his true identity although he thought that ex- girlfriend Nymphadora Tonks may have a suspicion or two. No, this was Charlie's little secret.

Currently he was sitting in the middle of a Roman piazza leaning against the fountain Muggle tourists were throwing coins into. He had bought and was eating a sandwich so that he was just another tourist eating as he absorbed the Italian day. Other than that he was also disguised. His red hair, infamous in wizarding Britain, had been made darker into a dark brown and his eyes remained blue, however his freckles were covered by a tan.

Screwing up the paper wrapping of his take away meal, Charlie checked his watched before picking up his drink and sipping. His new partner was four minutes late. He hated being exposed like this, a sitting duck for any of his enemies. Setting the drink down he started on the sweet pastry, which oozed cream from the other end as he bit down.

'I have been looking for you everywhere, buster!' a young woman said. She had positioned her head next to the sun so he couldn't even recognise her. Charlie groaned internally and swallowed guessing she was it.

'I have been right here, where I told you I'd be, the whole time,' Charlie replied in code.

The woman picked up Charlie's drink and sat down in its place. Charlie looked at the woman knowing that her build would be almost the only thing that was actually her about her true appearance. She casually sipped on the drink while Charlie finished his meal.

'Ready to go?' she asked.

'Sure,' Charlie stood and brushed off the crumbs before offering her a hand to help her up.

The slowly began to walk through the crowded square to a waiting car.

'I have a place here. Is that ok with you for a few days,' the woman whispered quietly in French.

'Sure,' Charlie replied opening the car door and letting her climb in first.

As soon as they were both in the vehicle it continued to lap the block a few times before stopping momentarily on the far side of the block.

'Out.'

Charlie climbed out quickly and then followed the woman into and alley and up to a nondescript green door. She quickly tapped it in a certain pattern and looked at Charlie while she drew the key. Mimicking the pattern Charlie accepted the key and opened the door.

'Good,' she said walking inside.

As the door snapped closed Charlie waved his wand at it before letting out a low whistle at the diagnostic report.

'You are going to have to teach me that defence,' he told the woman turning around.

By this stage she was sitting on the edge of a mosaic fountain, her bag and shoes on the floor beside it, the foliage of the plants surrounding it tickling her back. Charlie watched as she dipped her feet into the cool water.

'Depends how good you are at what you do.'

Charlie smiled causing the dimple in his left cheek to show. 'I am good at what I do, just like you are no doubt.'

The woman nodded before resting her wet feet on the terracotta floor.

'Come on. I will show you 'round,' she said beginning to strip off her outer layers.

Charlie took of his light army jacket and threw it onto a hook near the door before he shrunk his pack and put it into his pocket. Keeping his disguise in tact Charlie followed the young woman. Her eyes had become cinnamon brown and her hair a curly, slightly darker version of the same colour. Charlie crashed into the pots and pans in the kitchen causing her to turn around.

'Am I going to have to ask for another partner?' she asked scathingly.

'No, Hermione, I think I should be asking for another partner.'

The young woman gasped and suddenly had two wands in her hands. 'Who are you? Richard!' she called out her voice morphing into the one Charlie recognised.

'I should go. I will contact Richard and get this changed.'

'I am here,' the spymaster said entering the room. 'What is going on?'

'I don't want to be partnered with Hermione.'

'Why ever not? She is the best assassin we have, and you are the best hunter. You two would be great together.'

'I didn't tell him my name, Richard,' Hermione snapped her wands still pointed at Charlie.

The spymaster looked at the other man. 'How do you know her?'

'It would reveal my identity.'

'Well you obviously know mine!'

Charlie shook his head.

'It's only fair,' Richard said, siding with Hermione.

Charlie growled as he began to take down his disguise revealing his identity to the woman across the room.

'Shit!'

'You could say that,' Charlie nodded.

'At least I know how much I need to cook for you,' Hermione sighed. 'And some of the foods you like.'

'You two know each other?'

'We… We have met before.'

'In a past life.'

'That's the one.'

'This has never happened before. Never have two agents known each other before,' Richard said sitting down. 'How well do you know each other?'

'I am best friends with his youngest brother.'

'Who hasn't seen you in what? Three, four years.'

Hermione glared. 'And we have shared countless meals together.'

'Fought along side each other against Voldemort and company.'

'Stop there,' Richard said. 'I don't want to know.'

Charlie raised his eyebrows at Hermione who made a slight hand signal and Charlie nodded.

'We will be partners as long as we don't have to play a couple often.'

'I can limit the number of times you play couple,' Richard nodded.

'Good,' Hermione replied moving to the freezer and pulling out tubs of ice cream. Tossing mint –choc chip to Charlie and keeping the mango for herself, Hermione sat down at the counter and produced spoons.

'What are you doing?'

'This was our relationship,' Hermione replied before eating a spoonful of her chosen ice cream.

'Except it was usually at midnight.'

'And in the dark so your mother wouldn't find us.'

'And involved heavy cleaning charms after so she didn't know it was us.'

'And the planting of false evidence to get someone else in trouble.'

'Harry and Ginny would never forgive us if they knew.'

'So true.'

The spymaster rolled his eyes. 'You two have a holiday till the end of the month. Use it well,' Richard said apparating away.

'We should go visit home.'

'I haven't been in awhile.'

'Neither.'

'A little bit suss us arriving together don't you think?'

'You can say you found me in Rome while on holidays, or at a conference or something.'

'And I blackmailed you into visiting home.'

'If you want,' Hermione smiled. 'Let's go.'

'Don't take much. We will go shopping while we are there. Get more clothes for more disguises.'

'And a couple of books?' Hermione pouted.

'Whatever,' Charlie replied with a smile, digging into his ice cream.

III

Charlie stood in his front garden looking up at his childhood home. It had changed since he had last seen it. The Burrow appeared to be more stable, with more creature comforts. One thing hadn't changed though, Charlie mused, his mother was still a presence.

Molly Weasley was currently running down the porch steps and across the lawn to her second oldest son, the rest of the family following at a slower pace.

'Charlie,' she cried. 'Are you ok? What happened to your arm? I have missed you.'

'I've missed you too, Mum and my arm is fine. Just a slight burn.'

Charlie took a few minutes to greet all his siblings, their spouses and his nieces and nephews.

'I thought you were bringing someone with you, Charlie dear,' Molly said.

'I did,' Charlie replied whipping around. 'You better still be there or I will hunt your sorry hide down and feed you to some of my dragons.'

'I am still here,' the disembodied voice returned.

'Come out or I tell them,' Charlie said crossing his arms across his chest.

'Tell us what?' Ginny asked as the voice said 'You wouldn't!'

'I would and you know it.'

'I hate you.'

'Not as much as they will hate you once I tell.'

Hermione snatched the invisibility cloak off herself and marched over to Charlie and pointed her finger in his chest. 'You better sleep with one eye open from now on Charles Weasley.'

'Whatever,' Charlie laughed turning towards the house. 'I am starved what's for dinner?'

Charlie walked backward once past his large family to watch the scene unfold. The adults were stock still in shock and the children were quietly whispering. Hermione however was doing a great impression of a cornered rat. Charlie smiled and through her a thumbs up. Hermione made a slight movement with her hand to accept the praise before launching her attack.

'I'd also watch what you eat.'

'Potions Masters aren't meant to abuse their ability, Hermione,' Charlie replied walking up the steps and into the kitchen of the Burrow. He looked through the window in time to see a handful of his family members descend upon the witch in greeting.

Charlie laughed and began picking off the carefully laid out plates that sat waiting on the table.

III

Somehow, Hermione and Charlie both survived dinner and the next few days at The Burrow. They went out as often as they could and spent hours talking in signals to prepare for their upcoming work commitments. On her final morning, Hermione gave Molly Weasley the address in Paris of the spy network, under the cover of a trade company.

Gathering her belongings Hermione said goodbye to the Weasley's left for her house in Rome to be joined by Charlie in a handful of days.

Charlie found he was rather bored on their days apart as he mooched around his parents home. Making lists of things that he had to do with Hermione Charlie found himself looking forward to working for reasons other than the thrill, for one of the first times in a long time. Smiling to himself he began to hum to himself.

III

Charlie arrived outside the door Hermione had led him to almost a week ago. Tapping the entrance code Charlie entered using the key Hermione had given him.

'I'm here,' Charlie called out, closing the door behind him and slipping off his shoe to cool his feet on the cool terracotta.

'It's good to see you,' Hermione replied from directly above. He looked up to see his partner hanging over the balcony on the second floor of the house. 'Your rooms are over there,' she said pointing to the rooms directly across from her own, but on the other side of the hole that looked over the entry.

Charlie grinned and threw his bag up and over the rail before turning back to Hermione. 'Ice cream?'

'I'll be down in a minute,' Hermione replied.

Belatedly Harry realised Hermione was in a robe. 'Sorry, should I come back in half an hour?'

'No,' Hermione laughed. 'I was just being girly, painting my nails and such. I will be down in a second.'

'What flavour do you want?'

'Citrus, please,' Hermione called.

Charlie walked into the kitchen and pulled the citrus and berry flavours out of the freezer. Charlie turned to see Hermione standing in the doorway.

'Are you going to be dressed like that all the time?' he asked quietly referring to her khaki short shorts and strapless apricot shirt.

'You don't like it?' Hermione asked with a grin.

'It's not professional.'

'I am at home. Not in one of my safe houses and this is how I dress at home.'

'Fine then, it's not appropriate to be wearing that around a hot blooded male especially when you are best friends with his younger brother.'

Hermione grabbed spoons and her tub of ice- cream. 'Does it look as though I care?' she asked as she left the kitchen.

The pair continued their argument as they steadily made their way through their respective tubs while sitting in the foyer under the vines that flowed over the upper balconies. As the summer evening began Hermione stood and pulled Charlie up off the floor.

'Wanna go on a date with your little brother's best friend?'

'What have we just discussed for the last hour and a half?'

'Well, it's not like I get to meet many guys in this line of work. If the word date makes you feel uncomfortable make it business meeting with your work partner.'

Charlie sighed seeing no way out. 'Where are we eating?'

III

Hermione and Charlie peered around the corner, their clothes sticking to their bodies in the tropical South American heat.

'Do you think we lost them?'

'Must have. I can't see them anywhere.'

'Earth to Charlie. There was at least one wizard in the group. They could be standing right in front of us disillusioned.'

The red head ignored the comment and placed his hand gently on the small of her back. 'Let's just head to the safety of the house.'

'Wait!' Hermione waved her wand transfigured their dirty, torn military style clothing they had been wearing into something a couple of tourists would wear. She then quickly cast a cleansing charm over each of them. 'Ok. Let's go.'

Slowly the 'couple' made their way through the streets edging their way towards their intended destination. Reaching the door, they passed through the security charms and entered the building before reverting to their usual appearances and looking around.

'There's ice cream. Gotta love Richard's thoughtfulness,' Charlie said checking the freezer section of the fridge.

'There's also one bed. I am going to kill, Richard. No offence but it is way to hot to share a bed.'

'None taken, but I may kill him if I get to him first,' Charlie replied with a frown handing over the chocolate ice cream to his partner. 'This job has been ridiculously complicated, dangerous and tiring.'

'I hear you,' Hermione flopping on the bed. 'Oh. It's so soft.'

'It is too,' Charlie groaned in pleasure sinking into the soft mattress. 'And to think we have been sleeping on the ground and up trees for the last fortnight. I am so going to kill Richard.'

'Not if I get to him first.'

Charlie shoved his ice- cream onto the night stand and sat up, dragging his shirt over his head.

'Charlie, why didn't you say something?' Hermione gasped.

'Yeah, I was about to ask you to check if that scratch was infected.'

'That so called scratch looks as if it is on fire and it is definitely seeping. Accio medical kit!'

Charlie sat patiently on the edge of the bed almost knowing what to expect. A lecture and the gentle hands healing his wounds.

'Do you have any injuries that you need me to heal?'

'No,' Hermione muttered. 'The closest I came to being injured was a metal barb that my stupid ass partner moved in front of and caused the infected wound on his back.'

Charlie grinned, his dimples in full force and spun around to look at her. 'I can't go and let you get killed can I?'

'I suppose not. Turn around.'

Charlie felt the younger woman kneel on the bed behind me and her soft hands carefully and methodically touch his back and cleanse the whole area. Hermione worked steadily for fifteen minutes until Charlie felt her move suddenly behind him.

'What's up?'

'Cramp,' the brunette hissed sticking her leg out beside Charlie who quickly grabbed her toes and pushed them back towards her body.

'Thanks.'

'How much longer on my back?'

'Just a few minutes,' Hermione replied settling down behind Charlie again and using a variety of items from the medical kit to treat his back.

The man was highly aware of Hermione's shapely legs pressed against his body and the closeness of her. He spent a few minutes practicing occumolency to regain control of his traitorous body before he heard Hermione's soft voice by his ear.

'All done.'

'Cheers,' Charlie replied spinning around his usual carefree grin in place. 'It feels so much better.'

'Good,' Hermione muttered her eyes on his lips, which were scant inches from his own.

Charlie's smile faded a little but before he could react, the chocolaty taste of Hermione's lips met his own with a fierce passion. He hesitated for only a moment before returning the kiss. Twisting, Charlie fell off the bed and let his knees touch the floor. Hermione's legs wrapped around his waist as she kissed down on his lips.

'Mi?'

'Don't stop, dammit,' the young woman panted. 'You and you bloody dimples do something to my self-control and I am not going to even try holding it together anymore.'

Charlie slowly rose pushing his partner back onto the bed before pulling away from her.

'We…'

'Shut up!' Hermione huffed. 'You are the one person who knows me better than I know myself. Being with you is so easy and natural, I don't want to pretend about being a couple anymore. We have been partners for eighteen months. I have wanted you for seventeen and a half. Please, just give in. Just kiss me with the passion you had just now.'

'Richard paired us together because he wants me to settle down,' Charlie whispered huskily. 'You are my nineth female partner in three years.'

'I know, and I lasted half that amount of time. Richard fancies himself a matchmaker, Charlie. Can't we just give in?' Hermione begged. 'It has been such a long time.'

Charlie grinned impishly and dragged a hand up Hermione's torso and over her breast eliciting a pleasurable groan.

'Do not do that if you aren't going to follow through.'

'Too, late wouldn't you say?'

Hermione groaned as Charlie's breath tickled the nape of her neck. 'The things you do to me. You know that the last week has been torture for me seeing you run around without your shirt on.'

'Maybe you should be released?' Charlie smirked sliding a hand beneath her shirt and gliding it over her soft skin.

'Charlie,' Hermione whispered. 'I…'

'What? I want you? I need you? I am falling for you? Which is it?'

'All of the above,' Hermione declared using magic to flip Charlie onto his back and straddle him. 'I need you to tell me…'

Their lips met frantically as Charlie ripped off Hermione's blouse, buttons flying everywhere. 'I've been in love with you for years. Back when you were entertaining the idea of Ron.'

Brown eyes met blue in a battle of wills.

'Show me.'

Charlie was back in the dominant position he hands roaming, pushing, caressing, teasing Hermione's flesh as her shirt, shorts and bra were flung to the floor. The lips never left contact as together they pulled off Charlie's shirt. His digits roamed over her, sliding beneath the fabric of her panties and pushing her buttons causing the woman under him to moan is name. Hermione's nails were scratching his back while her lips and teeth nibbled and pleasured the area around his right ear as her lithe body arched into him.

'Fuck me!'

Charlie pulled back and grinned, his dimple teasing, before rolling over and pulling Hermione on top of him. 'Literally?'

'Please,' she whimpered, as her fingers fumbled on his belt buckle and fly. 'Charlie.'

'I have waited so long a few more minutes won't hurt,' he whispered his hands scanning over her body, cupping her breasts, thumbing her erect nipples, dancing over her navel and her stomach. It grazed down the outside of her thigh to her knee before making the return journey up the inside of her leg. Charlie smirked as Hermione's magic removed her underwear and his pants. 'Eager, aren't we?'

'Don't tease, Charlie,' she growled, her hand going for his excited member despite the barrier of his boxer shorts. 'Or I will extract revenge.'

'I have no doubt. But I do hope it involves handcuffs and a couple of other kinky Muggle items,' he replied before suckling on her neck as his fingers worked their magic to the south.

'Charles Gideon Weasley,' Hermione panted. 'Please. I need you now.'

'You'll hold out. I promise.'

'Charlie!'

Her cries were smothered by his lips over hers and were halted as his tongue gained entrance to her mouth.

'I'll never look at chocolate ice cream in the same way.'

'I am sure we can think of other uses another time. Just… Oh. There. A huh. Oh. Again. Charlie!'

The red head gritted as he felt his resolve leaving as the woman under him began to tremble. Charlie let his magic banish his boxers and quickly positioned himself between her thighs. His fingers delved into her sensitive entrance drawing another moan of pleasure and causing her legs to lift off the bed and around him. From nowhere her soft hands were on him, guiding as they touched. Thrusting his hips he filled her and together they began to rock, their hands pulling on their slick bodies and through their damp hair. Their moans and pants occurring in tandem.

Finally, Hermione shuddered and cried out in release. Giving in, Charlie followed moments later. They lay twisted around each other panting, trying to regain their collective breath. The witch wandlessly called her wand before using it to summon the chocolate ice- cream tub. Taking a spoonful, she placed the defrosted sweet in Charlie's mouth before sending her wand to the bedside table and placing the container above Charlie's head on the bed.

'Again,' she whispered kissing her lover and tasting the chocolate.

III

'How long will you be gone?' Hermione asked from her position on the bed.

'Not long I hope. I haven't been home since we've been together and it's time I went. There are a few things I need to do.'

'Like go to Percy, the git's third wedding.'

'You could come too.'

'Like hell.'

'Be good, you minx.'

'I'll be waiting.'

Charlie disappeared with a pop landing in the middle of his childhood backyard. Within half an hour his taupe shorts were covered in mud, as was his pale blue t-shirt after joining in the mud slinging match with his nieces and nephews.

'Alright. I surrender,' Charlie declared holding up his hands in the universal sign of peace. 'I'm gunna go chat with all your, Mums.'

Small hands pushed the older man off the 'battle ground' as his own mother waved her wand at him, instantly cleaning his clothes.

'Thanks,' he said kissing her cheek and swiping a glass of butterbeer of the tray balanced on one of her hands.

'It's time you grew up and settled down, Charlie,' Molly Weasley suggested.

'Sure. Whatever,' Charlie called plonking himself down in the circle of Weasley women.

'Being pregnant sucks,' his only sister winged.

'The cravings hit have they, Ginny?' Susan asked patting her round stomach.

'Yeah! But at least I am not dealing with Ron's offspring.'

'We are not having anymore, I promise you,' the former Hufflepuff assured her crowd who all laughed good naturedly as Susan bit into the peanut butter covered hot dog. 'I so blame Ron.'

'At least you aren't having twins,' Katie frowned patting her own large stomach.

'I thought that gene popped up every second generation,' Charlie asked.

'Apparently not,' Angelina noted, rubbing her slight bulge.

'So not going to be a Hogwarts professor anytime in the next twenty years,' Charlie joked, making all the Weasley women laugh. 'Especially with two sets of Weasley twins on the way. Jeepers. Minnie might retire when she hears that.'

'I'm sure she will,' Ginny giggled before she absently began rubbing her flat stomach and humming to herself.

Charlie sipped on his drink before his world came crashing down and he began to cough as the liquid hit his lungs.

'Breathe, Charlie,' Fleur frowned as Charlie looked at his sister in astonishment.

'Please don't tell me all pregnant women do that,' he said pointing roughly at Ginny.

'Oh the humming is definitely a Weasley trait,' Angelina nodded.

'We all did it or do it,' Katie added.

'Mum also said we will probably keep doing it when we are happy about our children,' Ginny smirked. 'Why Charlie? Recognise it?'

'As a matter of fact I do,' Charlie choked. 'I'll be back.'

Apparating in short hops to Italy, Charlie quickly found himself in front of the green door fumbling with his key.

'You're imagining things, Charlie. Hallucinating. Why won't the damn door open?!'

'It generally helps when you put the key in the lock,' Hermione's soft voice said as she reached out and tapped the entrance sequence on the door. 'The key?'

'Oh right,' Charlie blushed slipping the key into the lock and holding open the door. 'My lady.'

'Thank you,' the brunette smiled slipping through the door before Charlie closed it behind them both.

'What are you doing home already?' Hermione asked dipping her feet in the fountain as was habit, humming as she did so.

'Ah… that actually.'

'What?' Hermione asked.

'The humming.'

'Sorry,' Hermione laughed. 'It's just something I have been doing lately. Don't know why? Want some ice cream while you are here?'

'No thanks,' Charlie replied following her into the kitchen. 'Why are you eating my mint choc chip?'

'I don't know. I just felt like mint choc chip.'

'Hermione…'

'Yes, Charlie?'

The red head looked up at the woman in front of him and found himself mesmerised by her brown eyes. 'I know you never want to get married, but do you think you would wear this for me?'

Hermione gasped at the simple gold band Charlie had produced and smiled after reading the date inscribed on the inside.

'The day I said I wouldn't marry you.'

'The day you promised we'd be together forever anyway.'

Hermione held out her left hand and splayed her fingers letting Charlie slip it on a very important finger.

'Now, got anything you want to tell me?'

'Nope,' Hermione said, kissing Charlie. 'Nothing.'

'You sure?'

'Yep. Why?'

'Because I think you might be pregnant.'

'Pregnant? Not… Oh.'

'What's the, oh?'

'Pregnant?'

'Yes.'

'How?'

'Hermione, you are a smart woman, but I'll tell you anyway. When a man and a woman…' Charlie began before he was cut off by her kiss.

'No. You tell me. Am I pregnant?'

'I have already said that I think you are.'

'How would you know?'

'Because while at the Burrow I found myself in the middle of the pregnant woman and Ginny was humming the same tune you do.'

'Ginny's pregnant again?'

'Yes. And the song is the one Mum sang to us when we went to bed at night. Bill, Percy and Ron liked one song and the one you hum is the one that put Ginny, the twins and I to sleep without fail.'

'Will you teach me the words?'

'Once we do the test.'

'I can't.'

'Why not?'

'Because then Richard would be right.'

'Richard is always right.'

'True.'

'We'll just have to get new jobs. You are a Potions Mistress. You could work anywhere and I could be a house husband, well house dad since I wouldn't officially be a husband.'

'Despite the fact we have the marriage bond.'

'Despite that,' Charlie grinned.

'Are you sure?' Hermione asked trailing a finger over her lovers jaw.

'About what?'

'Any of it!' Hermione half laughed, half cried.

'No. But I know that if I am with you I can do absolutely anything. Ok?'

'Ok.'

III

'Charlie Weasley, I really hate you. You know that?'

'I think all women hate the men that got them pregnant when they are giving birth.'

'Stop being all… logical!' Hermione screamed.

'Someone has to be since your not.'

Hermione screamed as contractions ripped through her body. 'Not … Fair!'

'Life is never fair.'

'Ok, Hermione. On the next contraction I want you to push,' the mediwitch said from between the brunette's knees.

'Tell me, Charlie.'

'There's a house in the hills of Tuscany that has views of the ocean…' Charlie began speaking over Hermione screams of pain. 'And it is set up just right. Four bed rooms. One planned for each of the members of the family. That is with the mummy and daddy sharing a room.'

'You are most definitely on the couch after this,' Hermione cried.

'Come on, Hermione. One more push!' the mediwitch encouraged.

'At least I will be close to the ice cream.'

'Ice cream!' Hermione screamed as a baby started crying.

Charlie grinned and kissed Hermione's sweaty forehead. 'That's my girl. We have one,' he laughed.

'It's the girl.'

'We have a daughter, Charlie.'

'We do. Now we need our sons.'

'Ok,' Hermione panted a determined look crossing over her face.

'Gabriela needs her brothers,' Charlie said accepting his daughter and showing her to Hermione who just nodded.

'Axel is coming.'

'Good. Push.'

Soon, little Gabriela had been replaced in her father's arms by her brother Axel.

'Look, Hermione. This is Axel.'

'Thank Merlin they have neither of our hair colours.'

'It is a nice combination tone isn't it,' Charlie replied staring at his son in wonder.

'Ah, Charlie. We are having triplets. Do you think you can concentrate on Saul for a moment?'

'Sure. Now tell me again why we are naming our children after prize winning muggles?'

'The Nobel Peace Prize is a big thing. That and the names are crazy enough to still work in the wizarding world! Merlin I hate you!' Hermione screamed.

'I know,' Charlie winced as Hermione crushed his hand.

'Oooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuch!'

Charlie wisely stayed silent and patted Hermione's hand.

'And here's Saul,' the mediwitch smiled. 'All thirty fingers and toes present and accounted for.'

Charlie balanced on the edge of the bed with the three babies in his arms as Hermione looked one pleasure across her face.

'Was it worth Richard being right?'

'One hundred and ten percent,' Hermione smiled. 'And then some.'

III

Charlie and Hermione lay in bed, the morning after a huge storm had rocked the Italian coast. Their three toddler aged children nestled in the bed between them, still sheltering from the thunder and lightning of the previous evening.

'You awake,' Charlie asked, rhythmically brushing the rusty hair out of Saul's closed eyes as he slept.

'Yes,' Hermione whispered in reply carefully moving Axel across her legs so she could lay her head on Charlie's shoulder.

'I love the rain.'

Hermione flicked her hand and the windows opened revealing the stormy clouds, their view of the ocean and the raindrops that continued to fall, and allowing the sweet smell of rain to permeate the room.

'Anything else you want?'

'No. I am content with my life,' Charlie replied, dropping a kiss on to Hermione's lips. 'Although having Gab sleep past seven would be pleasant,' Charlie noted as the girl began to stir from where she had been spread out at the foot of the bed.

'You wouldn't change it for the world, would you Weasley?'

'Never, Granger. Absolutely never.'

Hermione snuggled into Charlie as Gabriela moved up the bed to doze on her spare hip.

'Neither. We should probably thank Richard one day.'

'Yeah. One day.'

III

III


End file.
